


Pink Lemonade

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa wants what she thinks she cannot have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lemonade

 

 

If people saw her, they would think she led a blessed life.

Multi-million dollar mid century modern house with views of Lake Washington, Cascade Mountains, Bellevue Skyline and Mt. Rainier. Handsome husband. Both she and he were trust fund babies. Sweet son. Wickedly smart daughter. White Akita dog.

This life was what she dreamed of as a little girl!

She should be happy. While she loved her children and Lady, her Akita, was one of her closest friends, she often felt dissatisfied with her life.

She married Harrold partly because it was expected and partly to get away from Petyr. While handsome and seemingly charming, she did not love Harrold, much less even like him. He bought the house with her money - and she immediately placed safeguards to ensure that he would never again have unfettered access to her money to his disgruntlement. He used that as an excuse to explain his philandering - that he needed to see others, including her crazy and actually quite sad aunt Lysa (who delusionally believed that Harrold loved her), to maintain his lifestyle.

Sansa still wanted love in her life but knew that it was not for her. Even though Harrold cheated, she could not and would not. It was not how she was raised nor how she raised their children.

He threatened to fight for custody of the children if she ever divorced him. While she knew he would lose, she could not fathom having their sweet babies realize the lie she had been living and realizing what a weak man their father was. She also believed that marriage should be forever. In front of their children and “friends”, she pretended to be the adoring wife of a successful businessman even though it was she who truly run the Stark conglomerate.

It was only in her weekly cooking class when she felt she could be herself, be just Sansa. She made great friends with both Hot Pie, who obviously made awesome pies, and Sam. She knew of Hot Pie though her sister but Sam was someone she knew that she would have never met but for this class.

Sam and Sansa had so much in common. They both loved to read and would crack each other up with quotes from their favorite books (as they were making rum flavored chocolate ganache, both quoted from Shakespeare - “Double, double toil and trouble; Fire burn, and caldron bubble”) just like Arya would crack up Gendry with quotes from their favorite movies. They loved musicals and bonded on their shared love of Julie Andrews.

When she saw the lovely treats Sam made for his sweetheart, heart shaped apricot tarts and lemony flavored Bavarian cream filled pate a choux, she could not help but feel envious of his lover. While his confections were always slightly misshapen, his apricot tarts looked more kidney shaped than heart shaped, they were so tasty and made with so much love. As he removed them out of the oven, his round eyes were so wide and happy and chubby cheeks so ruddy with exertion. Often she daydreamed that Sam was her one true love, her Prince Charming, that his short, stubby fingers were rolling out the buttery and flaky pie crusts for her and that when he a softly sang and hummed the Cure’s “Love Song” as he whipped the cream to soft peaks, he was serenading her.

Their teacher, a French classically trained baker, often lauded Sansa’s technique, her immaculately decorated fondant covered cakes and her masterful sugar work, but turned her nose on Sam’s sweets. But Sansa, felt that her desserts lacked the heart that Sam’s rustic desserts had in spades. Sansa would make extra gossamer threads of sugar to adorn his humble and lopsided croquembouche although she did not believe that it needed any adornment. It was imperfectly perfect like he was to her!

They both shared and licked his bowl of lemon flavored Bavarian cream clean, giggling like naughty school girls. He had a tiny dollop on his cheek that she so wanted to lick. There was an awkward moment when his shocked eyes met her hungry eyes.

“Oh,” she said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. She royally fucked up!

“Oh, goodness… I am s-sorry…” Sam stuttered.

“No, I am sorry,” she quietly said, bowing her head and closing her eyes. She knew that she lost a good friend, someone who did not know Harold and someone who she could be herself, instead of some sort of Stepford Wife. Why would sweet Sam even see her that way? He would be in love with someone who had more depth, more intelligent - someone not like her, a stupid silly girl like they all said. She wanted to cry but blinked back her tears.

She felt his fingers cupping her face, gently lifting them up. Sansa so wanted to lean into them, to be held by the cuddly vanilla scented teddy bear. When she opened her clear blue eyes, she saw his concerned chocolate brown eyes.

“Sweetie, sweet Sansa, I am so flattered…”

“But I know you don’t see me that way. I understand.” As she said those words, Sansa felt just like the way she felt on the day she found out who Harold truly was, that feeling of absolute disappointment that her dreams once again would never come true. First Joffrey. Then Harold. And now Sam, which was actually the worst feeling as he truly was so sweet and so kind and so gentle.

“I am gay and finally have a boyfriend, Edd, who truly sees me… And I love you - you are my best friend, my soul sister, as beautiful in the inside as you are on the outside. Anybody would be lucky to love and be loved by you. You deserve to be loved, cherished, to be happy.”

Sam drew her in for a warm hug, a hug she had wished for and one she now regretted, knowing her dreams of happily ever after was no more. There was no strong knight to save her, no handsome prince to protect her from his evil mother… Life was not a song.

But she now realized that while she would still be jealous and more than a little bit envious of Edd, she still had her best friend and she had to save herself. Sansa would take her life back, that quitting would mean staying in a loveless marriage and lying to herself and to her children. They deserved better. She deserved better. As Maria said in the movie, “When the Lord closes a door, somewhere He opens a window.” She had to live the life she was born to live, a life truly worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> The fourth deadly sin is envy.
> 
> At first, I was planning to write about Cersei and her dick envy but I already explored that theme in my Pylos/Cersei drabble in my Sansa Prompts. I then decided to write about an envy that I think everyone has. I am not sure if it was a successful exercise of how appearances are deceiving. 
> 
> Obviously I was inspired by The Sound of Music. When I lived in SoCal, I would go to the Hollywood Bowl to the Sing-along Sound of Music! There was a reference to pink lemonade involving uncle Max in the movie that I strangely adore. 
> 
> I was also inspired by an episode in Martha Stewart Living where Martha and Julia Childs each made a croquembouche with Julia's a seriously misshapen mess while Martha's a tall elegant tower elegantly draped with long gossamer threads of spun golden sugar. I, along with all the viewers I am sure, know that it is Julia's sweet treat that would be the truly yummy one!!!
> 
> I was planning to not finish this series and give up on writing something for greed. But I will try and think of something and with a different pairing than my other drabbles in this series.
> 
> I almost forgot - I thought up this story when I saw Sam's face on the show, his adorable face of such wonder as he looked at the shelves and shelves of books!


End file.
